1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a closed or segmented bearing for bogies of rail vehicles with a swivel brake, preferably mechanically actuated and effective over a defined swivelling angle of the bogie.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Bogies of rail vehicles are exited into vibrations caused by interfering influences coming from the rail path or from the vehicle and these vibrations cause a noisy vehicle run. This results in wear at the rails and at the wheels and can result in extreme cases in loss of the safety against derailment of rail vehicles. A tight running of the rotary motion of bogies cannot be a help in such a situation, since during corner runs the soft running of the bogies is required. Thus it becomes necessary to brake a rotary motion of the bogie during straight line motion of the vehicle and to assure during corner runs an easy rotatability of the bogie.
Such a rotary brake is provided in a roller bearing ring according to German Disclosure Document DE-AS No. 22 37 638 such that during the straight line run sliding elements are employed and thus increase the resistance against rotation. Furthermore, according to German Disclosure Documents DE-AS No. 15 25 067 and DE-PS No. 22 37 364 different bogie rolling bearings are known without rotary braking, that is without braking of the rotary motion, during straight line motion.
The roller bearing and the swivel brake are disposed in one construction area in a bogie bearing with mechanical rotary braking at straight line motion according to German Disclosure Document DE-AS No. 22 37 638. This does not allow to support the roller bearing in its service life by a grease or oil lubrication. In addition, abraded particles from the braking disc pass into the raceway of the roller bearing, such that the roller bearing is destructed in the course of time. In addition, this bogie bearing can only transfer resting loads of the vehicle box onto the bogie. The frequently occurring radial loads and also take-off loads cannot be transferred, such that for this purpose additional bearing units have to be provided. Regular bogie supports without rotary braking can transfer such forces.